


Let The Beat Drop

by MyLittleBrightInfinity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creeper!Derek, Dancer!Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort Of Fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleBrightInfinity/pseuds/MyLittleBrightInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him didn’t understand it, part of him was intrigued by it, and another part, a very small part Derek liked to think, was a little turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Beat Drop

Derek heard him before anything else, which when he thought about it made perfect sense. Everything about Stiles said loud and raucous, up in someone’s face demanding answers or just running his mouth off for the hell of it. He turned towards the direction of Stiles voice, which happened to be coming from the moving jeep. Derek slowed his pace down as he watched Stiles sing along to whatever song he was blasting, head and fingers syncing perfecting in time with the hard beat. 

Derek wouldn’t have guessed Stiles was into rap music, but then again what did he really know about Stiles to begin with? He was familiar with Stiles’ sense of sarcasm, a little too familiar, his unwavering loyalty to his dad and to Scott, definitely his bravery, and not to mention being completely spastic at times. But other than a couple character traits, Derek really didn’t know much about Stiles as a person. 

So seeing him drive down the road, on a warm Sunday afternoon, towards Beacon Hills High listening to bass pounding rap music was a little surprising. Derek wasn’t judging his music choices, okay maybe a little, but he was definitely curious as to why and what Stiles was planning to do. 

The little blue jeep came and went, Stiles unnoticing of Derek’s presence on the sidewalk. Coming to a full stop, Derek looked around, there weren’t any other cars on the road so technically no one would know if he followed Stiles. Just to make sure he was staying safe. 

Right.

Safe. 

The boy had a penchant for trouble. In Derek’s mind he was just looking out, performing his civic duty if you will. Derek shook his head and sighed; even he didn’t believe that one.

By the time Derek had caught up with Stiles, the boy had already parked his jeep at the back of the school and gone inside. It didn’t take long to follow his trail, the heavy thump of music filled the empty school leading him to the gymnasium, a relatively decent sized space, but Derek couldn’t think of any good reason for Stiles to be there.

As Derek got closer to the gym the louder the music got, so loud in fact that he could feel the vibrations through his shoe clad feet. As he reached the door Derek cautiously peered through the little square glass to see what was going on. In all of the scenarios Derek had running around in his mind, he would have never in a million years guessed this. 

It was ironic Derek thought, that Stiles, the Stiles Stilinski he knew would be doing this. Part of him didn’t understand it, part of him was intrigued by it, and another part, a very small part Derek liked to think, was a little turned on by it.

Stiles stood, or rather danced in the middle of the gym, moving in sync with every beat. Arms fluid and always in motion, twisting and turning with coordination Derek didn’t think Stiles possessed. Swinging high and wide in the air one minute and then making abrupt chopping movements the next. His legs were another sight, strong and stable. Feet moving with a type of precision that Derek could only describe as sharp and hard. 

And do not get Derek started on the swing of Stiles’ hips. At one point during his routine Stiles spread his legs apart, bent his knees and shook those slim hips of his hard and fast. Derek was captivated; he vaguely knew that his fists were clenched and that his mouth was open, breathing almost in time with Stiles as he performed. But he stood rooted in his spot outside the door nonetheless, waiting and watching to see what Stiles would do next. 

Derek ripped his eyes away from Stiles body to look at his face, through the mask of concentration Derek saw Stiles, happy, determined, driven Stiles. They had gone through hell this last year, from fighting Deucalion and Jennifer, to losing Boyd and Erica, and then Derek finding out from Isaac the stunt Scott, Allison and Stiles pulled at the vets’ office that night. 

They were damaged, all of them. This ‘darkness’ that dwelled inside of them was supposed to take over their hearts, ever since that night things had been different. Derek had been planning to leave town, possible permanently, but changed his mind at the last minute. He thought about everything they had gone through, as a group and individually. He wasn’t the only one with demons to conquer anymore and the idea of staying and trying to do good, to help one of the others, felt like the right thing to do.

Stiles face looked happy, not the happy Derek had once known but a close form of it. In that moment Derek thought Stiles looked beautiful, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, body in full complete motion, the light slipping in from the high windows above gave him an almost iridescent look. Almost like a he was figment of a dream, close enough to touch but not really there. 

Derek broke out of his thoughts seconds after the song had ended and noticed that Stiles stopped moving, instead he was running over to the near by bench. The bench that just happened to be right beside the window Derek was peeping through. 

It was almost ironic, this usually clumsy, bumbling human drawing Derek so deep into thought that all of his werewolf senses dulled just long enough for Stiles to catch him staring. Stiles had run over to take a sip from his water bottle, and as he picked up his towel he caught Derek’s face looking straight at him through a piece of glass. 

Neither one of them said a word. Neither one of them moved a muscle. Derek wasn’t even sure if Stiles was still breathing, hell he wasn’t sure if he was still breathing. It felt like an eternity had gone by before Derek saw it. 

The silent raise of a questioning eyebrow and the subtle up tick of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. 
> 
> That's all folks. 
> 
> I had no good reason for writing this other than spending to much time watching choreographed YouTube dance videos and imagining Stiles as one of the dancers. 
> 
> SONG LIST
> 
> 1 (The song from Stiles car) - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa - We Own It  
> 2 (The song from the gym) - Beyoncé - Upgrade U
> 
> If you wanna get a sense of how I pictured Stiles dancing check out this video at 2:18, as soon as I saw the cutie in the middle I thought of Stiles.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3y17D_K9Zw


End file.
